dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Baz (Prime Earth)
Green Lantern The ring transported Simon to Florida, and while he remained unconscious, mapped his neural pathways. When Simon awoke, the ring displayed a message from its previous owners, Hal Jordan and Sinestro, telling him not to go to Oa, and not to trust anyone. Ignoring their message, Simon made his way to Detroit and contacted his sister. Angered by his former distance, she told him to meet him at a safer location. As he waited, Simon altered his ring-generated outfit to hide his identity better. Unfortunately, the quiet wait was interrupted by the arrival of the Justice League. Knowing he would not be a match for the League (except perhaps Batman), Simon restated his innocence to them. He offered to let Wonder Woman use her Lasso of Truth on him, to determine his innocence. Unfortunately, since the ring had been programmed by Sinestro, it responded violently to contact. Panicked, Simon retreated. Despite having little operational knowledge of his ring, he was able to create multiple constructs, as he evaded Superman and the Flash, ignoring their entreaties to turn himself in. Some time later, he met up with Sira, who had acquired the name and location of the van's owner. Simon declared his intention to find out what was going on by himself, refusing to let anyone else get hurt. Simon proceeded to the residence of the van's owner, one Edward Wale, and tried to talk to him about the van. Wale allowed Simon into his residence, only for Simon to quickly learn the man was no innocent, having been deliberately planning to blow up the van under the bridge Simon found it under. His attempt to kill Simon was foiled by the ring protecting him, but any attempt on Simon's part to pay Wale back for his actions were foiled by the ring's charge running out. Cornered, Simon was only saved by the intervention of Agent Fed, who'd been investigating his case. Before the stand-off could proceed any further, the Third Army arrived, transforming Wale into one of their own, before advancing on Simon. Grabbing Wale's gun to defend himself, Simon and Fed fled into the house's basement, finding a small stockpile of weapons. As the Third Army followed, Fed wired up some of the room's explosives to explode. The resulting explosion destroyed the creatures, Simon and Fed only being saved by the timely arrival of Green Lantern B'dg. | Powers = * : For reasons currently unknown, Simon Baz has unlocked an extremely rare power among Green Lanterns known as the Emerald Sight which allows a Green Lantern to receive glimpses of the near future. | Abilities = * * : Simon was trained by Wonder Woman, when it comes to combat. * : Simon is skilled in the use of firearms. * : Simon's willpower is extremely strong, even for a Green Lantern. He was able to wake his best friend and brother in-law, Nazir Amar from his coma, which was considered impossible. He also briefly cured a Red Lantern of her rage by himself. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** ** :Simon was shown to have a unique ability for a Green Lantern the power to heal other beings,a feat that was thought to be impossible. Through sheer willpower was able to bring his friend out of coma and even bring back Liseth Vok from near death. * Kryptonian Blaster: Following the hacking of his Green Lantern Ring by Cyborg Superman Simon armed himself with a Kryptonian blaster from Superman's Fortress of Solitude. * Handgun : Simon used to carry a firearm with him on all occasions, in case his ring ended up failing which on some occasions it has. This safeguard was ironically his greatest weakness at times, being the symbol of his fear of his ring failing. Despite this fear and ridicule for using what is seemingly pointless for a Green Lantern, he is still a capable hero and rarely relied on his gun. After helping defeat the Scarecrow with Batman however, he realizes he has enough confidence to trust in the ring and himself, and turned in his firearm to Commissioner Jim Gordon. | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = * Baz has a forearm tattoo that reads "courage" in Arabic. His father objected to it, as tattoos are haram. * Simon Baz was previously the liaison for the Red Lantern Corps when they were under the leadership of Guy Gardner. * Simon's Green Lantern ring was originally supposed to go to Frank Laminski. * Since Simon was ten when the September 11 attacks occurred, that would place Simon's birth year in 1990 or 1991. * Simon's former use of a handgun alongside his Lantern Ring may reference Jack T. Chance, a Green Lantern from New Earth. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Simon Baz | Links = * Green Lantern (Simon Baz) at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} nl:Simon Baz Category:Muslims Category:Healing